Sora vs Isaac
Spiky_Bois.png|Lonkitt's thumbnail! Description Kingdom Hearts vs Golden Sun! 2 powerful swordsman fight to the death! Will Sora be able to destroy Isaac, or will Isaac turn Sora into a Nobody? Introduction https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=92H3Mscg7QQ Wiz: When you think of 2 characters that use magic and be able to master the sword, these 2 would come up in mind. Boomstick: Sora, the master of the Keyblade Wiz: And Isaac, the legendary warrior from Golden Sun. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... A DEATH BATTLE! Sora https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WGylrGZPuWQ Wiz: A long time ago, a boy named Riku was born. Boomstick: Riku was an edgy kid, kinda like Shadow. Wiz: Anyways, Riku didn't have too much friends, so he was a lonely kid. Boomstick: And during his lonely time, a kid was born, named.... SORA YA BITCHES! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NELxC9M4obk Wiz: Sora was pretty much born to be both Riku's friend and rival. He and Riku would usually compete in pretty much everything. Boomstick: Like Wooden Sword battles, racing, and so on. Wiz: When Sora was about 4, he met 2 people. Aqua and Terra. Boomstick: HOLY SHIT AQUA CAN I HAVE THAT A- Wiz: AHEM Boomstick: Sorry... Wiz: Anyways, Terra and Aqua used a weapon called the Keyblade. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nHdJkkNSiDU Boomstick: The Keyblade is a blade that is like the Master Sword, but it is A LOT stronger. Wiz: The Keyblade has defeated enemies such as Maleficent, and Hades. Boomstick: The Keyblade also has the power of magic! It can use many abilities such as Fire, and flaming attack that surrounds Sora. Walk up to him and get burned! Wiz: Then there's Breeze, a attack that freezes it's opponent. Boomstick: Thunder, a lightning attack. Wiz: And Cure, a healing item. Boomstick: He does have a summon attack, which summons a friend to attack. However, that's against the Death Battle rules. No summoning! Wiz: The Keyblade has gone through a lot, and even defeated Cloud Strife! Boomstick: Damn, this guy is powerful! This guy should fight that one elf looking guy who defeated Cloud too. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o12mh9x4TFU Wiz: Sora may have defeated a lot enemies, but he can sometimes fail. When he fails, he has a solution. Boomstick: DRIVE FORM! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=69YakPKHMvs Wiz: Drive Form is INSANE, it is many, MANY times faster and stronger. Boomstick: Drive Form has many different forms actually, but we will use the Valor one only. Wiz: Valor Form can jump high, run fast, and defeat many, MANY opponents such as Pete, and most of Organization 13. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UigzN-4JR14 Boomstick: Damn, if this guy can defeat almost all of Organization 13, Pete, Maleficent, and many others, than this guy is insane! I wish this guy was still around, and NOT FUCKING WAIT 10 BILLION YEARS FOR A THIRD KINGDOM HEARTS! Wiz: AHEM! Anyways, Sora may be insane, but he can sometimes can be defeated. Boomstick: Yea, remember when we said Sora could defeat Hades? Well, he can, but he can usually get his ass kicked! Wiz: Yea, Sora isn't always able to win, so that is kinda of a weakness. Boomstick: But still, Sora can still be such a badass! So don't fuck with Sora! (Sora, Donald, and Goofy travel off to another world) Isaac https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rl16-7wZmFY&list=PLCD5E70634946E090 Wiz: Some time ago, a kid named Isaac was born. Boomstick: Isaac was a ordinary kid, a quiet kid. Wiz: However, Isaac's life changed when he was 14. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0APM221BHZU&list=PLCD5E70634946E090&index=2 Boomstick: When Isaac and many other people were in the hometown Mt Aleph, a terrible storm came. Wiz: The storm attacked a giant boulder, which crashed into Mt Alpeh. Boomstick: Isaac was spooked, and then was knocked out... Poor kid. Wiz: After that, Isaac lost he memory! After a few years later, Isaac became a lot stronger! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wb_zLitqH1o Boomstick: Isaac has a sword, which has defeated enemies such as Mystery Woman/Man, and Saturos. Wiz: Isaac also uses magic, called Psynergy. Psynergy allows Isaac to create Earthquakes, use magic hands, and summon random objects! Boomstick: Dang, this guy is powerful! It makes sense why he's fighting the kid with the spiky hair! Wiz: Psynergy has different forms. The forms are Venus Psynergy, which allows Isaac to attack with plants, rocks, and boulders. Boomstick: Then there is Mars Psynergy, which uses fire, lava, and heat. Wiz: Jupiter Pysnergy, which uses lightning, wind, and things like that. Boomstick: And finally, Mercury Psynergy. Which uses Water, Ice, and healing. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wEIYmaeqSN4 Wiz: Isaac may be very strong and powerful, but he is pretty old. Boomstick: Yea, he also sometimes has trouble using Psynergy sometimes. But still, Isaac is still a badass swordsman! (Isaac is having a battle with Saturos) Pre Death Battle https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uihVrASDQhU Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEAAAAAAAAAAAATH BAAAAAAAAAAATLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Death Battle https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s8LR6HJ9rfQ It was a normal day at Twilight Town. Sora was sitting and eating a Popsicle, and was thinking about the past. Kairi was taken away by the Organization 13. Sora felt bad. Sora: I can't believe Kairi was taken... Sora said that quietly to Donald and Goofy, who also had a Popsicle. But suddenly, Donald heard a noise. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JFsu6Pn05lc Donald: Heartless! Sora: What? Sora, Donald, and Goofy saw Heartless trying to attack the town. Sora summoned his Keyblade and got in a fighting pose. He then saw Isaac, who easily defeated the Heartless with his Psynergy. (Music stops) Sora looks at Isaac. Sora: Who are you? Sora quickly puts his Keyblade away. Isaac: Leave, this place isn't safe. Sora: But I live here! Isaac: Do what I said now! Sora then grabbed his Keyblade. Sora: I didn't want to fight! Isaac then pulls out his sword. Isaac: I guess we are doing this now! FIGHT! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TsfCD2dAEg4 Sora and Isaac quickly ran after each other, and Donald and Goofy fled. Sora and Isaac's sword clashed at each other, and made a huge noise. Isaac then used Venus Psynergy, and summoned a plant. The Plant kicked Sora in the air, and Isaac jumped up and slammed him to the ground. Isaac then used some Mars Psynergy, and shot a fireball at Sora. Sora quickly dodged and used fire. Isaac started to burn. Sora: I won't go down without a fight! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=136zTP8UIJY Sora used freeze, and froze Isaac. Isaac couldn't move. Sora quickly slashed Isaac, and punched him in the air. Sora flew up using Flowmotion, and slashed Isaac with his Keyblade downwards. Isaac then rolled, and used Mercury Psynergy to heal himself. Isaac: Let's get this over with! Sora: I agree! Isaac used Jupiter Psynergy, and summoned lightning. Sora used Thunder, and summoned lightning. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5fNLEPrNi2A The screen went black. However, it came back when a boy got up from the floor. He saw Twilight Town, destroyed. He then saw Isaac get up. Sora quickly got his Keyblade. Isaac got his sword again. Sora: We are doin this again... Isaac: Yep... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wb_zLitqH1o Isaac saw Sora trying to move and attack him with his Keyblade, but he used Mars Psynergy and burned Sora. Sora fell to the ground. He was almost dead! Isaac: I guess I'm done... Isaac used Venus Psynergy, and a Plant came and ate Sora. (Music stops) Isaac then walked away. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yF-5c8KZER0 However, he stopped when he heard a noise. He saw a boy in a red suit with two swords walk slowly up to him. Isaac: H-How? Sora didn't give a answer. All he did, was quickly run after Isaac, and slashed him with both Keyblades. Sora then grabbed Isaac. Sora: I guess we are done... Sora then sticks his Keyblade in Isaac's head, killing him. Sora then threw Isaac to the ground, and saw Donald and Goofy. Sora ran up to them, and went back to normal. Sora: Hey, Donald, Goofy! Donald and Goofy: Sora! The trio then hugged each other, and went back home. K.O. Results https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HTUq3Ik1GHM Boomstick: Damn, that... That made me tear up... THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL! Wiz: Sure, Isaac did have more magic than Sora, but Sora could easily defeat him. Boomstick: Yeah, seeing that Sora defeated fucking Sephiroth and CLOUD STRIFE! Wiz: Sora has more impressive feats, too. He has worked along side with Mulan, Little Mermaid, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Mickey, Jack Sparrow, and many, MANY MORE! Boomstick: Sora has even reflected his magic OFF THE FUCKING MOON! Wiz: He also Overpowered giants, defeated most of Organization 13, and defeated 1,000 HEARTLESS WITHOUT TAKING A REST! Boomstick: Well, I was gonna tell a really bad pun, but that would be Heartless of me. And yes, I did just look up Kingdom Hearts puns so I could do a fucking joke. Give me a break. Wiz: The winner, is Sora! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'JRPGs' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Square Enix' themed Death Battle Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:RPG themed Death Battles Category:East themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Main Protagonist Duel Category:'Nintendo vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:"Teen" Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Golden Sun vs Kingdom Hearts Themed Death Battles